dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Figures React to Smosh
Plot Figures React To Smosh. How will they react to these youtuber? Story The video show the Preview that was showing to Blue. The video said 'Let try To Explain'. Ian that was dress in a crazy girl outfit and Anthony was dress like Mario. Ian: If you want that princess ASS, it going to cost you. Blue: How much? What Smosh is in 30 second. Anthony: I'll pay you in gold coin, all I have to do is to punch this block. He punch the block, but failed. Cause him in pain. Anthony: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Red: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Pink: HAHAHAHAHA Lord Tourette: FUCKIN' MARIO, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Broseph: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Raccoon: RARARARARARARARA, VREY FUNNY VIDEO GAME PARODIES Anthony:(Singing) How many fools can I kill today? (Kill one) Stacy: One Movies Parodies Ian: Sir, I can't see with all the light. Anthony was wearing a Star trek girl outfit and set on fire by the light. Anthony: AAAAAAHHHHHH Blue was laughing with his eye closed and clap his hand. Blue: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Red: Burn Burn Pink: OMG Lord Tourette: FUCKIN' Fire Raccoon: FIRE, WHO HAS WATER? Stray: Girl should be hot. Broseph:n SHIT BRO, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PORTA-POTTIES Anthony was in a Porta-Potties and was stuck in there. Anthony: NO, HELP Anthony; So hungry He look at the Cheeseburger that was in the toilet of the Portal-Potties. Blue: Gross Red: Sick, I mean really sick. Lord Tourette: Don't eat that, gosh Broseph: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, gross Raccoon: Don't you dare Stacy: I lost it Pink: I sick SMOSH It show random video that they have like Pokemon, Mario, Link, and other. The video said 'Smosh is pretty cool, I guess. So, check it out. SMOSH. YOUTUBE.COM\SMOSH' Anthony shot 2 guy at the end. The video end. Blue: WOW Red: You think your funny. Pink:... I don't know what to say. Question Time Me: So, who are those guy? Everybody said 'Smosh'. Me: Why are they called smosh? Blue: I do not know. Red: How should I know? Pink: Maybe because it means to smash something. Stacy: I don't know. Lord Tourette: Smosh? Broseph: ???? The name is awesome? Raccoon: It a funny name? Me: So, every video of smosh has a millions view, why? Blue: It how people are dumb, maybe that why. Red: Fire, Portal-Potties, uh... all the shit. Lord Tourette: I do not know. Broseph: People need something new. Pink: They have a millions view on there video? Stacy: Shit, I don't know. Raccoon: People love action. Me: How do you feel? Blue: Crazy Red: Fine Pink: little bit fine and crazy Stacy: Nothing Broseph: Fuck it Me: They also made their 2nd channel, Smosh game, ElSmosh, and other. Everybody said WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me: Last question, will you ever again watch smosh video? Blue: Yes, if I have more time. Red: Sure Pink: I guess Stacy: I guess Broseph: I think, sure Raccoon: I'm not sure about it, I'll see Lord Tourette: I'm sure to watch the FUCKIN video. Blue: Thank you for reading this Fan fiction Red: Next up is PewDiePie Pink: Bye Lord Tourette:(bang his head on the table) I'm too tried to watch it, sorry Smosh. (Fall) Broseph: Also go to 'TheFineBro', to watch the kids react. Raccoon: And go to Smosh. Video Category:Episodes Category:React Episodes